disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Jumble
"Jurassic Jumble" is the thirtieth episode of Darkwing Duck. Summary A couple of lawyers, Shyster and Loophole, are dictating a letter to someone when they are kidnapped by something. Darkwing shows up with Gosalyn and Honker and asks the secretary about the kidnapping. Honker notices a footprint and tries to tell Darkwing who refuses to believe that it is an actual dinosaur. Darkwing goes to the prison that houses a criminal that he thinks is behind the lawyer kidnapping and fails in his attempt to pull him aboard the Thunderquack. Meanwhile, Gosalyn and Honker follow the footprints to a museum. They search the museum and just miss spotting Stegmutt. Darkwing attempts to catch Numero Uno (the criminal he thinks is behind the kidnappings) and fails once again. Gosalyn and Honker find Stegmutt, a duck turned into a Stegosaurus, by accidentally spraying soda on him causing him to sneeze. They attempt to get away using the elevator but Stegmutt trips and accidentally crashes through the door. They learn that he used to be the janitor and he offers to show them an experimental lab. Darkwing tries once again to capture Numero Uno and once again he fails. Stegmutt takes Gosalyn and Honker down to the basement of the museum and there they meet Dr. Fossil who is a Pterodactyl. They learn of Dr. Fossil's plan to wipe out everyone and return dinosaurs to rule the world. He has created an invention that turns everyone into dinosaurs and they find the lawyers have already been turned into dinosaurs. They are locked in a cell while Stegmutt goes to steal a giant magnet. Darkwing spots Stegmutt and follows him and finds Dr. Fossil. They start to fight. Stegmutt goes to change Gosalyn and Honker into dinosaurs and they tell him they don't want to be dinosaurs. They tell him of Dr. Fossil's evil plan to wipe out everyone and he helps them escape and they go to stop Dr. Fossil. They get to the roof and Gosalyn calls out to Darkwing. This distracts Dr. Fossil and Darkwing, thinking that Stegmutt is holding the kids captive, attacks Stegmutt knocking the retro-gun out of his hands. It goes off and hits Darkwing knocking him off of the building and into the tar pit below. Darkwing turns into a giant dinosaur. Dr. Fossil turns on the giant magnet and starts to attract the meteor to make it crash into the earth. Dr. Fossil attempts to get away and Darkwing chases after him causing panic in the streets. Stegmutt, Gosalyn, and Honker attempt to stop the magnet. Honker explains that if they turn the magnet, it should repel the meteor. Stegmutt turns it and the meteor heads back out into space. The magnet then garbs the retro-gun from Dr. Fossil, who had pointed it at Darkwing to turn him into an amoeba, and a cruise ship. Dr. Fossil takes off after the gun and Darkwing gets hit by the ship's anchor. Stegmutt gets the gun and Dr. Fossil gets hit by the ship. Stegmutt tries to turn Darkwing back into a duck but accidentally turns him into a fish. Home video releases DVD * Darkwing Duck: Volume 1 Notes * Chronologically, this episode is meant to be Stegmutt's first appearance. But due to the show's anachronic airing order, it ended up airing after another episode he appears in, the "Just Us Justice Ducks" 2-parter. *Stegmutt drives to the army base in a flatbed truck, obviously for the magnet. However, he ends up delivering the magnet entirely on foot. *Stegmutt slides through the elevator doors, bending them. When he shuts the doors to take Gosalyn and Honker to Fossil's lab, the doors are perfectly fine. *Barry Gordon, who plays Dr. Fossil, also played Donatello on the hit cartoon series, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, which aired at the same time this series did, but on a different station. Gallery Tumblr nr1w9rcT6B1r3jmn6o2 540.png Tumblr nr1wcbhXXL1r3jmn6o1 540.png Tumblr nr1wcbhXXL1r3jmn6o2 540.png Tumblr nr1wcbhXXL1r3jmn6o3 540.png Misc30.jpg Tumblr_nr1w77XTKJ1r3jmn6o1_540.png Category:Television episodes Category:Darkwing Duck episodes